


Blackmail

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc had finally got the girl...and Roy was having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blackmail  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: None  
> Characters/Pairings: Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Mustang's staff  
> Word Count: 981  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Havoc had finally got the girl...and Roy was having none of that.

Havoc awoke the next morning to the sun in his face, the morning air on his skin, and the presence of another in his company. He blinked blearily, clearing the sleep out of his vision as he eyed his still sleeping companion. Her covered back was facing away from him, but the honey blonde hair was unmistakable even in half-awareness.

Memories of the previous night flashed behind his eyes in the blink of an eye as a shit-eating grin began to spread from ear to ear. For once, his night  _hadn’t_  ended with an empty bottle and a bed too big for one. And, of all the women he could’ve shagged…

“Stop staring, Jean. It’s not polite.”

He blinked; a pair of brown-mahogany eyes were glaring at him under a curtain of loose hair. Havoc froze, his mind drawing a blank on how he should respond. Was she angry? Did she regret it? Was she going to hate him for the rest of his lif—

There was a loud click before a small projectile suddenly whizzed past his gaping form to hit the opposite wall. He startled violently, getting twisted in the sheets as he landed gracelessly on the floor.

“Get dressed. We’re going to be late for work,” Riza scolded, putting the gun (where the hell did that come from!?) on the end table as she stood up and grabbed her clothes.

He frowned, his hopes of more than a one night stand between them sinking, until a chuckle from across the bed caught his ears.

“Oh, and I get off at five today if you’re interested.”

He grinned, then quickly got dressed. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

***

They both arrived late to HQ that morning, earning them odd expressions from all of Mustang’s staff. Most of the stares were directed in confusion towards the Lieutenant’s lateness, though Havoc did catch a sudden perverted wink from Breda when Hawkeye wasn’t looking. But their expressions paled in comparison to the sudden chill that entered the room when Roy Mustang opened his office door and saw the two of them standing there, side-by-side, their lateness and appearance an open book to somebody who knew what to look for.

He took one look at the both of them, then narrowed his eyes.

“Second Lieutenant…I’d like to have a word with you.”

Nobody spoke as Havoc mumbled a quiet ‘yes, sir’ and walked into the inner office. The door slammed shut behind him, and Havoc was sure he felt the eyes of his colleagues piercing through the door to stare at him.

His shoulders sagged a bit before he remembered his place and smartly saluted his superior officer.

“Sir.”

Mustang, meanwhile, looked none too impressed as he made his way back to his seat behind his desk.

“Lieutenant Havoc,” he began, crossing his fingers together tightly, “are you aware of the fraternization rules in the military?”

Havoc felt his entire body go cold. Somewhere in the midst of opening doors and removing clothes, that one fact, the reason he had never made a move on Hawkeye before…he had forgotten about it the minute Riza had fallen into his arms, and now…

Now he was in some deep shit.

He tried not to squirm as he felt hard eyes of obsidian bore into his pupils. “I, uh…yes, there are rul—”

“But are  _you_  aware of them?”

“Uh…I think so—”

“Lieutenant Havoc.” Roy stood up, his expression slightly angered. “Do you realize I could have you  _courtmartialed_  if I so much as  _think_  you’re having inappropriate relations with anybody in the military?”

Panic was setting in like the plague, spreading from limb to limb like an epidemic until his whole body was alight with terror. He stood ramrod still, his arms pinned to his sides in what he hoped was good posture. The urge for a cigarette to diffuse his fuck-up was overwhelming, but he dared not reach for one in fear of death by ignition glove.

He simply stood as still as he could, and when Mustang continued to glare, he bowed deeply, hoping that his submission would at least ebb away at the growing pile of shit he had just ignorantly allowed into his life.

It was silent for a while, then a heavy sigh erupted from the other side of the room.

“I’ll excuse your misconduct on one condition.”

Havoc looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “What is it, sir?”

Roy gave him a very stern look, his face hard and serious.

“You tell me,” he began, “ _exactly_  what the Lieutenant likes in bed.”

It was dead silent for a moment before Havoc remembered he could talk. “Uh…excuse me?”

“It’s quite obvious from your expression that you did, indeed, hook up with the Lieutenant last night,” Roy stated blandly. He could’ve been talking about the weather for all the emotion he gave. Havoc could only gape at him before sudden insight hit him like a slap to the face.

“Wait wait wait…are you trying to get tips from me so you can hook up with her, too?”

“No that’s not—”

“That’s  _exactly_  what this is!” Havoc interrupted. “You’re blackmailing me because Riza keeps turning you down!”

Havoc couldn’t believe it. The one time he gets the woman,  _without_  the Colonel getting her first, Mustang tries to take her anyway, thinking that he can simply pry the details out of him by holding something over his head. Well, he was sorely mistaken.

“Court-martial me if you will; you aren’t getting any advice from me!” Havoc yelled, storming out the door. Mustang called out to him, but Havoc ignored him as he shut the inner office door behind him.

No matter how poor his own personal life was, he’d be damned to give Mustang dating advice.


End file.
